The problem of animal control such as the control of dogs, pet lions, tigers, cheetahs, etc. or the like, is one that has been addressed over many years with a variety of commonly used collars and snap-on leashes. In recent years, due to the increase of leash laws and ordinances now in place or being considered, a need exists for a combination collar and leash which not only is comfortable to the animal but is readily accessible to the person responsible for the animal with the leash being part of the collar. A combination of collar and leash has been proposed by U.S. Pat. 4,328,767 and U.S. Pat. 4,584,967, however, the '767 reference is a complicated apparatus which is bulky and uncomfortable to the animal and involves an expensive retraction mechanism, while the '967 reference involves a buckle apparatus with the buckle tongue against the dogs neck and VELCRO (tm) or a pouch is required to keep the leash in place. Also, no choker collar combination with a leash and/or identification means is taught.